Core B: Neuro-Histology and Behavior Core. The overall objective of the Program Project is to study the effects of various gene constructs for treating lysosomal metabolic disorders in mice. If the gene constructs are capable of correcting the metabolic disorders then the treated mice must be studied to determine their phenotype. This will be done histologically to determine if cells express the appropriate enzymes, and whether the pathology has been corrected. Animal phenotype with respect to neurological/behavioral function and auditory neurophysiology will also be evaluated by this core. These services will aid in addressing the central hypothesis ofthe program project, i.e., that gene therapy can correct neurological deficits associated with lysosomal storage disorders. Also, mice that are homozygous for these disorders must be genotyped for proper identification. Core B will provide this genotyping service. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The functions ofthe Neuro-Histology and Behavior Core are integral to the research performed by the Program. This Core provides support for all aspects of animal behavioral assessment, neurohistology, and genotyping for Projects I, II, and III.